I Hate How Much I Love You
by I'm In love with Vamps
Summary: Kagome was found in a forest, her mother was killed by a mysterious demon. Kagome, Rin and Sango go to boarding school for 13 years, when they come back. Someone new, someone old, a familiar face and a hatred of love. Kag/Inu Mir/San Sess/Rin Kou/Aya.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, First time i'm actually doing, two stories at a time. My other one. Confessions of a broken heart, may be getting a little out of hand. Ok. This is a new story. This one i got the inspiration from a really really good friend of mine. This is about...well read and you'll find out.

Inuyasha: Vampire/dog

Sesshomeru: Vampire/Dog

Miroku: Vampire/perve

Kouga: Vampire/perve

Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Rin: Human/Sexy Biatches

Kiknywhore, Yura, Mioki, Midoriku: Vampires/Sluts.

'Inuyasha, i'm going hunting' Sesshomeru said. He smiled as he ran out the glass door, air whipping his hair in his face.

'Yea whatever' Inuyasha replied. A bit late.

Sesshomeru reached the middle of the forest near a cool stream running towards town when all of a sudden he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream. Although his thirst was over powering he still needed to save them. He reached there just in time to save the girl.

'Demon, this is our land. You aren't meant to be hunting here' Sesshomeru said, his eyes filled with rage. The blue moon rose above his head and Sesshomeru howled as his body cracked and screeched as he turned into the giant dog.

'Hmm, Vampire wolf huh'

'No, Vampire Dog. I am your worst nightmare' He growled and he tore at the body. The dust vanished between his paws. 'Another puppet, it is way too real this time. He must be close'

Then a sobbing of a young girl turned his head, she had black hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little taken back by this young one.

'Hello' He said, his throat rumbling. Then he transformed into his normal self again.

'Are you going to hurt me?' Said the little three year old, who was crying over her mother.

'Do you want me to hurt you?' He said, questioning her gaze.

'Nope' She smiled, she must have been very smart.

'Then come with me' He said, smug and happily. Inuyasha was going to be so shocked.

'Is my mummy going to be ok' She said walking up to him.

'I'm not sure, how about i check on her' He said, his face was serious.

'Hello, are you alive?'

'Barely' She said, her voice was sweet even though she was on the near brink of death. He never said that he would date a human or mate a human for that matter but this one was an exception. He beauty was amazing. Her eyes were blue with green waves through them. She opened her mouth and sweet and softly came through...

'Look after my Kagome' she said, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her hand dropped from his shirt that she had grabbed.

'Is she ok?'

'Uh, um' He looked at her. How was he going o tell her that her mother had died. She was three approximately.

'Is she gone to heaven?'

'Yes, she has gone to heaven' He said, at least the little girl understood.

The little girl grabbed his hand. She looked at him, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, her arm was bleeding. He found it difficult to not bite her.

'How about I take you home and clean that wound of yours' he said.

'Ok' she smiled and giggled as he lifted her onto his shoulders, he ran so fast it would be a blur to the human eye. Sesshomeru stopped, the little girls head jolting forward fast, almost getting whiplash. She smiled.

'You ok?'

'Yup' She laughed as she kicked his shoulders. 'Lemme down' She said.

'Ok' He let her down. She hid behind him as a girl age of 4 came out of the front door. Her hair was black and short, she was wearing a black singlet and red trackies.

'Sesshomeru, were did you go?' She asked sweetly.

'Ah, hunting' he said.

'Well, I WASN'T TOLD WAS I' She screamed making Kagome jump.

'I told Inuyasha'

'So'

'So he was meant to tell you'

'And you expect him to' She looked at him, eyes wide.

'I came back Rin'

'But, what if you didn't' She cried.

'You hang around with Inuyasha too much' Sesshomeru laughed. He looked around.

'If you're looking for Sango, she kicked Miroku in the balls before' She laughed.

'Poor guy' Sesshomeru shook his head.

'Sesshomeru, Miroku is a Molester' Sango put her hands on her hips.

'No he isn't'

'uh yes he is'

'No he isn't, now go get him for me and Rin go get Inuyasha'

'Why do I have to get the pervert?' Sango put her hands on her hips again.

'He won't do anything to you' Sesshomeru stated.

'Tell me that when you're the one getting felt up' She stormed of, Rin was already gone.

'Sesshomeru, I didn't do nothing'

'Don't lie we all know you taught Rin some new words and you were jacking off'

'yea Inuyasha JACKING OFF' Miroku said.

'If you have a problem with a guy getting some pleasure around here, go get your dick chopped off, Sessh what did you want?' Inuyasha asked.

'I found a girl'

'Congrats Sessh me and Miroku were begging to think you were gay' Miroku laughed along with Inuyasha's joke.

'Not that type of girl'

'I thought there was only one type of girl, unless your into the fat, flat chested, wrinkly hags'

'No a little girl'

'now Sessh that is low, even if you're not getting any, you didn't have to get the poor girl' Inuyasha stated sticking his finger in his mouth.

'No she was almost killed by a Demon, which was hunting on our land'

'WHAT!?!?!?!?' Inuyasha growled.

'Wow, that's the second one this week, and they must be getting closer' Miroku added.

'Anyway her name is Kagome, and since Miroku and I already have children to look after, you must look after Kagome' Sesshomeru stated holding back his laugh because of the state Inuyasha's face.

'Say WHAT?' Inuyasha mouth hit the floor his eyes widened.

'Inuyasha, if you wish to mate Kikyo you must be ready to take the consequence of Children'

'She can't have kids' Inuyasha stated.

'Twilight, isn't real Inuyasha, just because in that they can't have kids doesn't mean in real life they can't' Sesshomeru stated. (BTW I love twilight. LOVE it)

'I wish it were real'

'All I'm saying is that it might or might not be real'

'I'm not looking after, that pig nosed, ugly faced, weird eyed pipsqueak' He shouted.

'Have you seen her?'

'No'

'Look behind me'

Inuyasha walked behind Sesshomeru.

'Not here'

'Coz she is in front of me now'

Inuyasha went in front of him.

'Still can't see her' He said. Inuyasha fell on his face all of a sudden.

'Inuyasha, I'll show you who is a pig noised, ogly faced, woird eyed piesqoke'

Kagome kicked him then she waddled inside, she poked her tongue at everyone before entering the house. Standing before her, a black haired lady, with red eyes looked at Kagome and scoffed.

'Girl, you aren't ever going to be pretty' She said, Eyes wide at the sight of this young girl.

'I don't care' She said.

Kagome walked off, she didn't let the girl say anymore. She struggled as she tried to climb the stair case. The lady walked past her.

'Can, you help me?' Kagome asked.

'I don't help, little babies' She laughed and went into a room.

'Kikyo, wait for me' Inuyasha screamed, running up the stairs. He stopped at Kagome.

'What are you looking at?' she frowned as he picked her up and lifted her towards the room that Kikyo ran into.

'Kikyo, we can pretend she is our daughter, or my sister' Inuyasha laughed. This girl his sister.

'Kikyho, is that her name, she need to know not to mess with me'

'Dude, your 3. What are you going to do to her?' Inuyasha laughed at the threat that she had made.

'Just you wait and see you won't know what hit you'

'Ouch'

'She I told you, you didn't know what hit you. If you do can you tell me coz I don't' Kagome laughed at her useless try for a joke.

'She is a smart three year old, that's for sure' Kikyo laughed.

'Kikyho, I'm smart then you'll ever be' She mumbled and yawned. Soon she snuggled up to Inuyasha.

'WHAT IS SHE DOING INUYASHA!?!?!?!?' Kikyo shouted.

'She is three'

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

_1 year later_

'Kagome you brat get here' Inuyasha yelled, he sniffed there air, her scent wafting into his nose but he was still unable to trace it.

MEANWHILE

'You know, he would never date you right'

'Who? Inuyasha? Yuck, he is what I call, and idiotic brother that has no brains and needs a normal girlfriend that isn't a slut' Kagome said.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me, ok how about this...I'll try and date Inuyasha when Rin and Sesshomeru Sleep together' Kikyo nodded. They shook hands.

'Kagome, we have a problem' Inuyasha came in eyes wide.

'What?'

'Your going to boarding school...with Rin and Sango'

'And that's bad, anything away from you is PERFECT'

'You hang around with Sango too much'

'Yup' Kagome laughed and then walked away.

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

_1 year later AGAIN_

'Nope not going'

'Yes you are, I told you last year'

'I'll finish last, and I won't be in the same grade as them'

'Its isn't like real school, you and your sisters are too troublesome according to Sesshomeru, you'll be coming back in 13 years'

'13 YEARS!?!?' Kagome almost fainted.

'Yea'

'Wow, that's a while. Maybe Sessh and Rin would meet up and sleep with each other, and what do you mean by sleep?'

'Fuck each other's brains out'

'Oh, ok' She smiled and laughed. Kikyo was such a slut.

'Inuyasha, can you kill her with you almighty strength before I get back, please'

'Nope'

'Grr, you irritate me. Your new name is DUMBSHIT' Kagome screamed. Yanking her bag out of Inuyasha's hands and heading toward the plane.

'Inuyasha, I found another place we could have sex'

'Where?'

'Follow me'

Kagome turned around wanting to see Inuyasha following her, but once again after his whore. She looked at Rin who got a hug from Sesshomeru then over to Sango who got a kiss, a hug and a slap on the bum. Which is better that nothing. Kagome stood there. Rin cried, Sango jumped with joy and Kagome stood.

'Come on Kaggs, let's go' Sango smiled.

'Yea' Kagome released her gaze and boarded the train.

Kagome turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Not the person she was hoping for but better than nothing. Sesshomeru bent down and embraced Kagome in a hug.

'I'll miss you' He whispered.

'I'll miss you to, brother' She laughed and got on the plane. A tear escaped her eye.

Well there is the first chapter of I Hate How Much I Love You. Please review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 13 years Later

Kagome, Sango and Rin sat on the plane. Sango was shocked, though they hadn't seen Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomeru they were still worried. Their new friend Ayame was with them. All three girls still had the key if they forgot about them.

'Guys, Perve, Dipshit and Sessh are gonna forget about us' Kagome said to them.

'Perve? Dipshit?' Ayame asked.

'That's what we call Inuyasha and Miroku, You'll see why' Kagome said. They started to land the plane.

'Private jets are awesome' Rin shouted. She had a lollypop in her hand.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame laughed. They were all pretty much sisters. They ended up calling up the boys when Kagome was six telling them that they decided to go to a music school. Inuyasha, Sesshomeru and Miroku were clueless that the girls had made a band called the Devils Angels. While the girls were just as clueless to the boys they had made a band too, Shadows of the Night.

The girls got off the plane, they sat on a chair for about and hour until.

'Told you they forgot'

'Lets call a limo'

'Or we could buy cars'

'That sounds good'

So the girl got their cell phones and called up, Lisa, Damien, Hanna and Miria. They got outside of the airport and saw their new cars. They drove off Kagome smiled as her roof retracted and the sun shone on her. Damien was in the passenger seat holding onto the door, as she speed through the traffic. Kagome, Rin, Sango and Ayame arrived at the house. Kagome smiled again, making her friends/sisters grin. Kagome got to the door.

'I missed this place' Kagome said.

'I missed Sessh'

'WHAT?' Kagome starred at Rin her eyes wide, she can't have feelings for Sesshomeru, then she would have to get together with Inuyasha. Eww.

'Yea, i missed him, a lot. I want to see him' Rin laughed.

'Well, there better not be anything between you' Kagome laughed.

'Why?'

'Uh, um...Kikyo and i made a bet when we were leaving that i would never get Inuyasha and i said i didn't want him and she said that she know i do, then i said that i would get with him when Rin and Sessh sleep together'

'What did you mean by sleep?'

'Fuck each other's brains out' Kagome said, a slight tone coming to her cheeks.

Kagome opened the door with her key. Kagome was sweating her eyes watery.

'Gosh it is soo hot'

'I know how about we have a swim' Sango laughed as she got her bathers out of her bag.

'K' said Kagome, Rin, Sango and Ayame grabbed their bathers and put them on. Kagome who was in the red, Ayame was in the green, Sango was in purple and Rin was in a white one. The all laughed as they bombed into the pool.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomeru and Kouga had arrived with their girlfriends, Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna (she is older now) Sesshomeru was single, he wondered what Rin looked like.

'Guys, listen'

Miroku held his ear up then her smiled.

'Girls'

'Girls?'

'Female burglars'

'Wow'

'Naked female Burglars'

'OH YEA' Inuyasha and the boys all ran into the pool area. The first to get out of the pool was Sango.

'Hello Female burglar, you can burgle me anytime' Wham. He got slapped.

'PERVE' Sango yelled. (BTW: They have all changed so the boys don't recognise them)

Then Ayame got out of the pool Kouga's mouth dropped, he always wanted another wolf demon. She was so pretty, but he wanted to see "Kagome" the one Inuyasha and the boys always talked about.

'Hey, how about you burgle my clothes then we both get into bed upstairs BABY'

'Uh, Burgle. I'm no burglar' Ayame suggested, but not denying the invite.

'Oh, yea and i don't think your gonna get me in bed that easily' She said winking.

Then Rin. No-one did anything to her. She sighed, and screamed with joy when she saw Sesshomeru.

She whispered something in his ear he smiled and they held hands and walked upstairs. (wink)

'Wonder what they are doing?' Sango asked.

'My dear maiden, he is getting laid'

'Maiden?'

'Yes your beauty is indescribable'

Sango blushed. She smiled. Inuyasha starred at the girl getting out of the pool, trying to get the water out f her hair.

She got out of the pool and walked up to Miroku.

'Perve' Then Kouga and yanked his tail.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome his breath was against her neck, she shivered. His breath was warm.

'Hey baby, look...my bed gets lonely and all so how bout you meet me up there in five minutes and i could take those clothes off for you' Kagome blushed, she laughed though.

'C ya puppy' She smiled and walked up the stairs.

'You okay Inuyasha?'

'No'

'Why? She was like all over you'

'No that was Kagome, and Rin and Sango and another girl' Inuyasha blinked furiously a couple of times, she had developed perfectly, her boobs were the right size bigger then Kikyo's and her face was more feminie she smelt so fantastic. She smelt like Lavender, Honey the sea and butterscotch. All four of the scent smells the he needed to mate. Kikyo only had three.

'Ohmigod' Inuyasha said quickly.

'What?'

'K-Kagome has all four scent smells'

'Hope your don't see her naked then huh'

'Yea' Inuyasha walked off and went into his room, first a passage way then his bed, he jumped back.

'W-w-what are you doing in here?'

'you asked me to get into bed, so here i am' Kagome said seductively.

'You aren't naked are you?'

'Have a try and look'

'Are you serious?'

'Maybe' She winkled at him. He grinned.

He walked over to the bed, his eyes on the prize. His grin widened. He sat on the bed.

He scanned her body underneath the blankets, he smiled even wider. Then he got on his knees and crawled up to her so he was on top of her. Her cheeks flushed a furious red. He licked his lips inhaling the scents that his demon side longed for.

He pinned her hands to the bed he reached her face with his. She opened her mouth to breath. The scent was strong making his demon side go wild.

'You really think i would ever sleep with you' Kagome smiled as she kneed Inuyasha in the balls. Inuyasha groaned as he grabbed his aching crutch. She looked at his amber eyes, catching her in a hold that she never thought would happen to her again.

She leaped out of the bed and brushed herself off and held her nose as she looked at Inuyasha. Saying that he smelt bad.

Kagome walked out of the room and smiled as she had wished for her plan to go, and it went the way she planned. She went to her room, which she shared with Rin. She opened the door and heard joyful screams. Kagome walked further into her room. Kagome screamed. There before her eyes was Rin and Sesshomeru, he was laying her. She almost puked.

'Guys, I can't sleep in here anymore'

'Kagome, Can you get out, it...' Rin couldn't say anymore. Then she screamed. Sesshomeru's mouth exited the grove on her neck. His mouth was dripping with Rin's blood.

'Rin you have to do the same, demon venom travel's fast and same with Vampire Venom. You must be quick before the icy feeling kicks in'

Then rin bit on Sesshomeru's neck. Kagome crept slowly out of the room. She turned and hit something.

'Stupid wall'

'I'm not a wall, you baby'

'I ain't a baby, JERK'

'Seems your boobs have gotten as big as your HUGE mouth'

'PERVE' Kagome slapped Inuyasha. 'I dare you to walk in there and then call me a baby'

'Fine' Inuyasha opened the door, and walked into the room slowly.

'But Sesshomeru, i don't feel cold at all'

'You will soon, so lets finish this'

'Ok'

Inuyasha looked and starred as his brother fucked Rin.

'Ohmigod' Inuyasha said. Covering his eyes he ran out. He turned and ran into a wall.

'Idiot, and I'm the baby'

'At least i didn't scream'

'You almost did'

'You...you dared me to'

'To what?'

'Walk in there'

'And you did, you haven't changed. Still the arrogant, self loving, selfish...JERK in the world' Kagome stormed down the stairs.

'DON'T BRAKE THEM WITH YOUR FAT ASS' Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ignored him, she sat down on the couch. She found herself attracted to him. She didn;t love him.

'Or do I?' Kagome asked herself.

'What was that?' Inuyasha said.

'Umm, I'm going Bye?'

'Where are you going and why?'

'Uh, special stuff, you know girl stuff'

'Like?'

'Ohmigod, like buying pads, bra's lingerie actually'

'Oh, sorry'

'AND PAIN KILLERS FOR THE MASSIVE HEADACHE YOU'RE GIVING ME'

'Hey' Inuyasha called while Kagome walked out of the glass door.

'Kagome, I'm coming too'

'Rin?'

'Yea' Rin smiled.

'Why, why do you need to come?'

'Uh...' She blushed. Then whispered 'Sessh wants to get pregnancy test. The chances of me getting pregnant by him is EXTREMELY high' Rin pointed out.

'Oh i see' Kagome giggled. Rin joined in. Inuyasha just starred, he heard what Rin said, but Sesshomeru had always told him it was very unlikely, How many kids did he Have?

**Hey Chapter 2 of Hate how Much I love you, Posted, Ok i have to write more chapters for When love blossoms. It is my sequel to kagome and New Life. Just go to my home page to see. I don't care just review thanks. Oh yea, my friend told me to tell you that this story is actually hers, it is really all copy writes to her, but she wanted me to type it because she quote "is to chicken shit to do it" and her account expired. I don't care if you think one or the other just review. IILWV**


End file.
